WWE Meets MASH
by ChristianPeep247
Summary: Members of the WWE join MASH. Includes Austin, Klinger, Radar, Euegeane, Jericho, and more. Note: I will not be able to update until Sunday, July 18th due to "infractions."
1. Roster

MASH Meets WWE  
  
Summery: Look at title  
  
Chapter 1: Roster  
  
Cor. Sherman T. Potter  
  
Maj. Charles Winchester  
  
Maj. Margaret Houlihan  
  
Maj. Vince McMahon  
  
Maj. Vince McMahon  
  
Capt. BJ Hunnicut  
  
Capt. Hawkeye Pierce  
  
Capt. John Cena  
  
Second Lieutenant Father Mulcaey   
  
Lieutenant Eddie Guerrero   
  
Lieutenant Chris Benoit  
  
Lieutenant Chris Jericho  
  
Corporal Maxwell Q. Klinger  
  
Corporal Nunzio  
  
Corporal Rey Mysterio  
  
Corporal Rob Van Dam  
  
Corporal Radar O'Riely   
  
Sergeant Zale  
  
Sergeant Paul Heyman  
  
Sergeant Christian  
  
Sergeant Eugene 


	2. The Swamp meets JBL and Eddie Guerrero

WWE meets Mash  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, FOX owns Mash.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was around 2:30 am when The Swamp had been woken by a mysterious cow bell over the PA System  
  
"Good lord, what is that?" Major Charles Emerson Winchester asked.  
  
"I don't know." Captain BJ Hunnicut said sleeping. Then Radar's voice came on over the music.  
  
"MASH 4077, please welcome the newest member to the 4077th, he is the WWE Champion, Captain John Bradshaw Layfeild!!"   
  
"What in the world it the WWE?" BJ asked, awakened now.  
  
"Sounds like a wrestling federation. I think that's where Ric Flair wrestles." Charles replied.  
  
Then JBL entered the Swamp  
  
"Hello, John Bradshaw Layfeild. The new WWE Champion. I am a great American. I'm from New York City!:" JBL said, shaking everyone's hand.  
  
"Oh, No. Another Frank." Hawkeye whispered.  
  
"VIVA LA RAZA!!" Bleared over the PA system, flowed by Mexican music. JBL Seamed scared.  
  
"Guyes, you got to help me. Eddie Guerrero is after me. HELP!!" Bradshaw screamed.  
  
"Chill, Chill, Chill. No one would find you here Mr. Layfeild" Charles said helping Bradshaw from under Hawkeye's bed.  
  
"Oh, no. Charles, we are not having another Frank Burns in our tent." Hawkeye said loudly.  
  
Then outside, the four men saw a Red, White, and Blue car bouncing up and down.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" The 3 swamp men yelled.  
  
"That's Eddie. HELLP!!!" JBL screamed.  
  
"There's no where to run now Bradshaw!" Eddie said as he got out of the car.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Please save MEEEE!" Bradshaw hid under Hawkeye's bunk.  
  
"Be very, very, quiet. I'm hunting Bradshaw's." Eddie whispered as though he were Elmer Fudd  
  
"Right here." Hawk whispered.  
  
Just as Eddie went to find Bradshaw, JBL held up one of Hawkeye's magazines in front of Eddie's Face.   
  
"WOW!" Eddie yelled. JBL Ran of.  
  
"HEY! COME BACK HERE BRADSHAW I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Eddie yelled after a half-hour and ran out of the Swamp with the still.  
  
Hawkeye, BJ, and Charles ran after him.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S OUR STILL!" 


	3. Chapter 3: The Undertaker and Paul Heyma...

WWE Meets Mash.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
------  
  
After an hour, BJ, Hawkeye and Charles had caught Eddie. Another hour later, A strange sound blarred through on the PA system  
  
"What now?" Charles asked waking up for the second time tonight.  
  
"I have no idea." Bj said sleeping. Then Radar's voice came over the music.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my horror to announce the newest member of the 4077, Sergeant Paul Heyman."  
  
"Oh, no. Not him," BJ said waking up.  
  
"Why?" Hawkeye asked  
  
"I had met him when his company ECW was in Mill Valley. He talked for 12 hours straight! His voice gave me a headache." Bj said  
  
Then Heyman entered the Swamp with a terrified look on his face.  
  
"Hey, another Charels!" Hawk exclaimed noticing Heyman's baldness  
  
"Oh, Shut Up!" Charles replied  
  
"Guyes, you got to help me! The Undertaker's after me. PLEASE!!" Heyman screamed.  
  
"Oh, no. The last time we herd that, a crazy guy came in here and stole our still. Ask someone else!" Hawk said.  
  
"BUT, PLEASE!" Heyman kneeled to BJ.  
  
"No, Paul, OUT"  
  
"And that's an order." Replied both Hawkeye and Charles.  
  
"WAHHHHH, NOOO!" Heyman screamed and ran out of the swamp.  
  
Then they herd thunder followed by erie music.  
  
"NOOOOO THAT'S HIM, PLEASE!!!" Heyman screamed, almost shattering the still.  
  
Then they saw an figure apperer out of one of the pipes.  
  
"Heyman, there is nowhere to hide, Rest in Peace."  
  
"AHHHHHHHH THAT'S THE UNDERTAKER! HELLLLLLPPPPPPP!" Heyman screamed at the top of his lungs and ran out of the swamp.  
  
The Undertaker proceded to follow him but BJ, stopped him  
  
"Hey, how did you get in the still?" He asked  
  
"It's a long story. Right now I have some busines to take care of." Undertaker said and ran out the door. You could still hear Heyman screaming "HELLPPPP!", even though he was in the Mess Tent.  
  
"What was that about?" The 3 asked.  
  
(In Col. Potter's tent)  
  
Potter was fully awake now. He thought to himself, what in the world is that noise? Maybe, someone was in the Mess Tent. Then his door swoung open.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DANDIELONS ARE YOU DOING?" Potter yelled.  
  
"Please, sir. You have to help me. The Undertak-"  
  
"IT DOESENT MATTER WHAT YOUR DOING! YOUR IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR ZONE. YOU COULD GET US KILLED! OR BETTER YET, YOU COULD KILL THE NORTH KORENS WITH THAT VOICE! NOW QUIET DOWN!"  
  
"Yes, sir. But-"  
  
"NO BUT'S! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"  
  
"Yes. Cournal." Heyman said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Good! Now leave!"  
  
Heyman left. Then 3 minutes later a man dressed in black came in  
  
"Now, what do you want?"  
  
"Hey. Easy Col. Was a short, bald, fat man with an annoying voice in here?"  
  
"Yeah, man he gave me a headache."  
  
" Where did he go?"  
  
"I think he went twords the Mess Tent."  
  
"Thank you sir." The Undertaker dropped down on one knee an bowed to Col. Potter and left saying, "Oh, Heyman! Come out, Come out wherever you are."  
  
Potter sighed and thought to himself, "What are Pierce and Hunnicut up to now?" and went to sleep. 


End file.
